


All tied up with no where to go

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Bondage, F/M, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Mutual Pining, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Woman Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: He wanted more. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to pin her down and run his hands all over her voluptuous figure. He bruised her neck later soothing the violet marks with his wet tongue. He breathed against her throat aching as she gripped him closer. She pulled his head so that his mouth was flush against her skin. She was gasping. He moved his body closer to her, leaning over so that she could lay down.





	All tied up with no where to go

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with you. I don't usually write like and I'm quite nervous about it.
> 
> But again I put Alot of emotions into it. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it

He was bound.  
He was bound to love Aziraphale, it was written in the stars and hell-heaven knew he helped create the stars from nothing. Perhaps it was all part of a greater ineffable plan that he barely knew anything about but Crowley knew that he would have loved Aziraphale no matter the situation. He was bound to.

He was bound to Aziraphale.  
Unmistakably pining for 6000 years and yet his angel was none the wiser. It infuriated him, the thought of himself pining over the angel that gave his flaming sword away. How could you just give something like that away? No matter, Crowley still gave hints and waited. And waited. It only took 6000 years but Aziraphale finally realized how he felt.

Now Crowley was physically bound.  
Crowley sat legs tucked beneath him on the bed with his hands tied together securely with a rope. He was in no danger, in fact he would never think about escaping when his angel was standing right infront of him. The only dangerous thing to Crowley was the look in Aziraphale's eyes. She stood tall and proud, confidence rolling off of her in waves. The rough texture of the rope scraped and irritated Crowley's skin as he tried to wriggle his wrists to make more space for movement.

"Fuck, it burns! Can I take them off now?"

Aziraphale stepped closer to the bed and with her index finger beckoned and motioned for Crowley to crawl towards her. With great effort, trying to not fall flat on his face, he moved forward reaching the edge of the bed and tilted his face towards the ceiling. Aziraphale played with his hair, twirling a strand around her finger. She traced his cheekbones with her finger and cupped his jaw and leaned down to join their lips.

She sat down next to him and to ease his pain she miracled his restraints into a soft ribbon, topped off with a bow. He grunted as he sat up, deepening the kiss. He wanted more. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to pin her down and run his hands all over her voluptuous figure. He bruised her neck later soothing the violet marks with his wet tongue. He breathed against her throat aching as she gripped him closer. She pulled his head so that his mouth was flush against her skin. She was gasping. He moved his body closer to her, leaning over so that she could lay down. But she stood her ground and pulled away from his lips. He whined out of frustration. He sought out her lips, following them. She let him kiss her desperately. His breath fanned her skin, his voice husky from his arousal. 

"Angel, please untie me?" 

He licked his way down her neck and his teeth sunk into the skin above her collarbones. He was tempting her. He knew what would happen if he continued like that. Teasing her already flushed skin. He knew that sooner or later he'd have her. He knew that she would give into him, give into his desires. Their desires. He knew she wanted it. She wanted him to press her down. And once his hands were free he knew what she wanted him to do to her. He'd take her down and his body would move, his hips would move slowly. His thrusts in and out would rile her up. And he'd have her begging and pining for him like he pined over her for 6000 years. Restraining his hands made him frustrated, desperate to show her how he felt. How he needed her. How he needed to make her feel. 

He was tempting her. It took everything inside of her to say no to him. She shrugged her jacket off her shoulders. 

"I'm afraid I will not, my dear." 

She kissed his cheek lightly and moved away so that he couldn't plaster his lips against hers. She wanted to be the one to tease him. She knew the effort that he had on her but she wanted to show him this time. She wanted to show him the effect she could have on him. She knew how he felt. She knew that when he ached for her his kisses became desperate. It was happening as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She looked deep into his serpentene eyes. 

"Crowley. Let me touch you. Let me feel you. Let me know how much you need me. I want you to tell me. I want you to beg for me like I beg for you. Let me give you what you need." 

Aziraphale brought Crowley closer to her. It was clear that no matter how many times Crowley would ravish her, she'd always get her way. As it should be. He actually didn't mind it. What she wanted he wanted. And if she wanted to take the reins and experiment on him then so be it. 

He loved the feeling of being treasured by her. That's what she did. She pampered him, despite the fact that his hands were still tied. She pulled his t-shirt down and peppered kisses along his shoulder. Her hands raked through his hair as their lips moved as one. She was starting to like having the control. Her hands found their way to his thighs and gently massaged them through his jeans. He shivered under her touch. She fiddled with the loops in his jeans hooking her thumbs in them. She looked up at him, questioning, wanting him to ask. For anything. She'd do it. She'd give him anything, if he asked. 

He did. His voice wanton. 

"Angel, please." 

He gulped as she undid his belt, locking eyes with him as she worked. Her electric blue eyes held determination. Her rosy lips parted. 

"Tell me Crowley. Tell me what you want." 

He sucked in a breath. Her fingers played with the elastic band of his underwear. She pulled it towards her. Crowley moaned softly, the cool air relieving the heat and warmth that he felt. Aziraphale let go of the elastic and it snapped back to his pelvic region. Crowley winced and bit his lip. Just like his wrists it stung pleasurbly. 

He was all tied up with no where to go. 

Crowley was bound to Aziraphale.


End file.
